Headlamp assemblies which typically comprise a reflector housing and connected lens are typically connected to the vehicle body via two adjuster screws and a fixed pivot shaft. The adjuster screws and the pivot shaft each have a ball at their ends which are captured in sockets. The sockets are fixably connected with the reflector housing. The sockets are typically two-pan members. Assembly requires that the housing and sockets be pushed against the pivot shaft and adjuster balls. A plug on the sockets is thereafter pushed in on the sockets to capture the ball within the socket body. It is desirable to simplicity, the above-noted process to allow the reflector housing to be pushed against the adjuster screws, and attachment of the housing to the adjuster screws and the pivot shaft to be effectuated simply by the push. Not only would the above eliminate a second task (of pushing in the plug), but it would allow more design flexibility by allowing placement of the sockets in areas where they would not be reachable by hand to push in the plug after the housing has been located with the adjuster screws and pivot shaft. An example of a push-type ball and socket arrangement is shown in Benchaar et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,976.